


Where There's a Will

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, teen!neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 :) It's a cover inspired by this story ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley5627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley5627/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 :) It's a cover inspired by [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894854) ♥

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qi7fs2dskr85vz/will.png?dl=0)


End file.
